


Crossroads

by Titti



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel encounters Jack's clone, both Daniel and Jack have to face some truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

Mexico - April 2, 2010  
Uxmal Ruins

Daniel emerged from one of the areas closed to the public, and went to the cafeteria built for the many tourists that invaded the ruins every day. It was so easy to blend with all the Americans trampling around the Great Pyramid, and Daniel didn't disdain the opportunity to work, for once, in a place where hamburgers, coke and coffee were served in an air-conditioned room.

Finding a tray, Daniel got his lunch, and walked through the occupied tables in the vanishing hope to find a place to seat. He was about to give up when he heard his name. He turned cautiously. Years at SGC had had their impact on his natural trust.

The young man at the table smiled brightly. "What? You don't recognize me?" His hand went to his chest and he put on a mock sad face. "I'm hurt. Really. I've had you over at my house for years, given you beer you don't like, listened to your babbling for seven years, and you don't know who I am. I'm really, really hurt."

"Jack?" Daniel said hesitantly, and then he saw the young man smile again. "Jack... it's you, I mean not you, but...god, you look different."

The man laughed. "I'm still passing myself off as Jack O'Neill, Jr, General O'Neill's nephew. Air Force liked the irony. It also made it easier to get fake documents with no one to object." He pushed a chair for Daniel. "Come on, sit down, unless you plan to eat standing up."

"Thanks." Daniel sat in the proffered chair, and stared at Jack, or at least the younger, cloned version of Jack. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind seeing you, but... I've never seen Jack as the ruins type, maybe Tumul, use it as an excuse to go swimming, and then go to Xel-Ha, but not this. Jack would be bored out of his mind."

"Yeah, and I would agree with him, but I'm with someone. We're down in Cancun for spring break, and I promised that we would spend two days here." Jack took a swig from the bottle of beer in front of him.

Jack's eyes stayed on Daniel, as if searching for something, but Daniel didn't know what. Instead between bites of his burger, he asked, "Did you find the girl of your dreams? I can't see any other reason why Jack would agree...why you'd agree. This is confusing..."

Jack chuckled. "I can assure that I never dreamed of this." He rested the bottle on the table, and leaned toward Daniel, his voice turning into a whisper. "My mind was forty-five years old when I was cloned, and back then, I'd have never thought that I would finally be happy with a nerdy archaeologist, who gets excited about rocks. Brad is so far away from my dream girl that even Asgard ships couldn't make the trip."

Daniel choked on his food, and coughed, reaching for his coke to get his breath back. "You're kidding, right?" he said when he could speak again. "A man... you and a man..."

Jack shook his head. "Nope, I'm serious. You can meet him if he decides to eat, which is not a sure thing, since he can get lost in these ruins." He sat back. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ancient technology that Telchak stole. He was Chac, the god of rain. He was in fact a Goa'uld who lived in 900 BC, but now there is evidence that he used the body of a child, and from that started the myth of boy born not from a woman. We have reason to think that beneath the most ancient ruins-

"Ahh!" Jack raised his hand. "Enough! I get to read all your boring stuff. I don't need the play by play." Daniel looked at him with a frown, and Jack smoothed it out with a comfortable gesture. "You worry too much, you know that? But to ease your mind, I'm on air force payroll, under General Hammond's command. I get to see your reports, offer my insight. I think they see it as a check on my 'uncle', and they are also hoping to convince me to take my uncle's place when he retires, but we still don't agree on my choice of lovers. We reached a temporary compromise, I work for them as a civilian, they pay for Princeton, and we are all happy."

Daniel pulled back, away from Jack's fingers. "Yeah, about your lovers? You're straight. Remember? All those women you talked about? Sam?" he added in a softer tone.

"What about Sam?" Jack went back to nursing his beer. "Don't get me wrong. I loved her, just like I loved Teal'c, but the last seven years have taught me a thing or two."

"Like the fact that you like men..."

"Yeah, like that. Like the fact that a life in the military never let me accept this part of me." Jack smirked. "I thought going to high school would be fun, but dating teenage girls felt wrong even if I was a teenage boy, at least physically. Soon enough, I found twenty something men to be more interesting. Then, I noticed that they were all college nerds who looked damn good. Finally, I realized that they looked like you."

Daniel could feel Jack's eyes burn into him like a Goa'uld Zat. "Why are you telling me this?"

Jack shrugged again. "Who else am I going to tell? I can't exactly explain to people that I was cloned, or everything I know and feel as a result of that, and also..." Jack leaned toward Daniel, and his voice became intense. "He deserves to be happy. I was him, Daniel, and I can tell you that he was never happy, truly happy, like I'm with Brad. He always concentrated on Sam, because she was safe. She was the woman he couldn't have, when he was around the man he shouldn't want."

Daniel rubbed his face with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. When he looked at Jack, he was frowning again. " What do you expect me to do? I'm straight. I've been married, and if you think for a moment that Jack could be interested in me... he barely tolerates me." When he saw the raised eyebrows, Daniel was reminded of 'his' Jack. "Okay, he does more than tolerate me, but we're friends, close friends, nothing more."

Jack sighed and sat back. "You're just as blind as he is." He shook his head, but turned when he felt a hand on his back. He smiled when he saw Brad there. "Hey, you, I didn't think you'd remember about lunch."

Brad rolled his eyes, but took a seat next to Jack. "I'm not that bad, but you have to see some of these ruins. The symbols on some of the ruins… It's amazing how advanced the Maya were, and the similarities with the Egyptians pyramids-"

"HEY!" Jack closed the gap, and kissed his lover, a gentle kiss on Brad's lips that never went any further. "Shut up. I promised that I'd come here, not that I'd listen to you. Instead, talk to Daniel," he said pointing at the other man. "He likes old things. I bet you'd have a ball together."

"Daniel? Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Daniel nodded, and Brad leaned across the table to shake Daniel's hand. "I've heard so much about you. Sometimes, I think I should be jealous."

Daniel smiled awkwardly. "There is no reason."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Brad said.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised, that's all..." There was another uncomfortable pause, before Daniel stood up. He squeezed Jack's shoulder. "It was nice seeing you. Brad, nice to meet you." He barely listened to the two young men as he walked away. He needed time to digest what Jack's clone had told him; working on the ruins would provide the perfect distraction.

~*~*~*~

SGC - April 23, 2010

Jack knocked on the open door before stepping inside Daniel's office. "You missed the debriefing." The 'again' hang in the air, as he approached the table.

"Did I?" Daniel answered with a frown. He pushed up his glasses, and looked at his watch. "Damn," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Jack, but these writings..." He spread the pictures on the table. "Those ruins are priceless, too bad they couldn't be moved, but the pictures I took...Look." 

Jack looked at the symbols, and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, it's ancient. No, I can't speak it. No, I have no clue what that refers to."

Daniel shook his head. "No, no, that's not... I think it's about the Wraith. I don't know where Telchak got this, but the original author is talking about a possible form of defense against them. If I could just decipher it..."

Taking all the pictures, Jack put them one on top of the other, and settled the pile on the desk. "Look, I know this is important. Everyone at the Pentagon keeps reminding me, but for god's sake, you haven't left this office since you got back from Mexico. You haven't gone on a single mission, you don't show up at debriefings, and I've barely seen you. I've seen more of Sam and Teal'c, and they both live on other planets." He looked straight into Daniel's eyes. "You need a break. Go have coffee, or something. Pick a place with no internet, don't take anything with you. Just drink the damn coffee there, and then come back."

"Jack, I appreciate it." Daniel took the pictures and began rearranging them on the desk. "I need to do this."

"A break won't kill you, or the rest of the world." Tapping his fingers on the table, Jack gave Daniel a small smile. "Unless there is something more. People have said that you've been brusque..." 

Leave it to Jack to talk without saying anything, Daniel thought, the military man who could give orders and solve problems based on pauses and curt words. "There is just a lot of work to do," Daniel answered after a moment.

"Of course, there is, but if something else happened in Mexico, or anywhere else..." Jack stood there for a moment, waiting for something that never arrived. "All right, but if more people remark about your behavior, and there is no apparent reason, you'll have to go for a medical check up. Too many nasty things live around ruins." Without more, he turned and walked to the door, but stopped when he heard Daniel speak again.

"I met your clone in Mexico."

Jack turned, and leaned against the wall. "Did you? I thought he was studying at Princeton."

"He is. He was there for spring break...with his boyfriend," Daniel said looking at the pictures. 

"Ah, ah, nice joke, however that only convinces me that you need medical evaluation now." Shaking his head, Jack started to leave once more.

"It's not a joke," Daniel said quietly. "When I got back, I called Hammond. Air force knows, but they can't do much since technically he's a civilian. Brad, the boyfriend, is doing his Master's in archaeology. Brilliant from what I was told. Hammond wants him in SGC as well, but as you can imagine, neither really wants to deal with the military and its attitude toward gays."

Jack crossed the room, and stopped in front of Daniel's desk. Resting his elbows on the table, he leaned across it. "I have no idea what he's up to, and I don't care. I live my life how I see fit, and he lives his as he likes."

Daniel finally raised his eyes and stared at the other man. "He is you, Jack, a you that doesn't have to obey military laws, and he is happy, really happy. Can you say the same?"

"I don't know where you're going with this, but you'd better stop it. We are two different people, end of discussion, and now I have work to do." Jack stalked out of the room, ignoring the worried look on Daniel's face.

~*~*~*~

Gamma Base - May 11, 2010

Every officer and airman present stood at attention as General O'Neill walked off the gate platform. "At ease." Jack gave the command as he walked toward General Carter, commander of the Gamma base. "Sam, how are you? I'd shake hands, but..." He showed her the bags he was carrying. "Pete made me promise that I would get him real doughnuts."

Sam laughed, as she took the bags from him. "Once a cop... Welcome to the Gamma base, Jack. If you follow me, we can go to my office."

Jack trailed behind, looking around. No matter how many bases they built, they all looked like the inside of Cheyenne Mountain. The only difference was that with the bases now came schools, hospitals, and playgrounds, for the families of their officers. JAG was having fun drafting all the secrecy agreements for the civilians, especially when those civilians included five year olds who could barely spell their names.

"You don't like it," Sam stated. 

Jack shrugged. "I don't think we can keep this a secret much longer with all the people we send through that gate."

"Maybe the world is ready," she suggested as she opened the door of her office. They had this discussion plenty of times in the past; enough times to know that she wouldn't change Jack's mind. 

"You're right. We saw how well it worked for Colson," he muttered under his breath.

Sam shook her head. "All right, maybe you have a point, just maybe. You know I don't see you unless it's work. Even Teal'c, leader of the free Jaffa-" she said with a tiny smile. Teal'c hated the title, and she never missed the chance to use it. "Even he finds the time to come and see me."

"That's because leaders spend their time pretending to work, and let others do the real work," Jack answered with a smirk. "So, do I get to see just how much of that work you've done?"

Sam went to her desk and pulled out a CD from her drawer. "All reports are here: mission reports, base expenditures, food supplies. We can go and inspect the base when you're ready."

Jack took the CD and sat on one of the leather armchairs. "Same thing you send me every month?"

"Of course, Sir," she answered without thinking.

"Good enough for me. Now, tell me how your husband and that beautiful daughter of yours are doing," he said as he leaned back and got comfortable.

"You don't want to see the base?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Nah, we both know that Hammond has created these reviews to give me a chance to get off world. He knows I'd get bored behind a desk 24/7."

"And god knows what you'd do then, Sir." Sam smiled brightly. "It's good to see you, Jack. Becky can't wait to see you again."

"She loves me."

"You spoil her rotten. I bet those bags are filled with things for her," she answered knowingly.

"I could have gotten a thing or... ten." Jack smiled. "She deserves it; stuck on another planet."

"There are plenty of children here, and the planet is remarkably like earth. There are no significant atmospheric differences. The weather is stable..."

"Enough. I believe you without the lecture. I still got her some toys."

Sam chuckled. "Of course you did, but it's not like you spoil her or anything. So how are thing back on earth? How's Daniel?"

"Oh, Earth is fine, Daniel is driving me up the wall." Jack sat up, and leaned against Sam's desk. "He's impossible since he returned from Mexico, and I'm not the only one saying this. I've had complains from airmen. I hear things, complaints that no one wants to bring to my attention. The man is becoming weirder and weirder. He's abrupt, he's rude, he's never paying attention, and he forgets meetings."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating a bit," she said cautiously. "I mean Daniel has always been immersed in his work."

Jack shook his head. "No, this is different. It's not the work. I thought it was at first. I was ready to send him to Dr. O'Connor to make sure that he wasn't possessed, had become a host or had been infected with something, but no, it's something else."

Sam frowned. "What makes you so certain?"

"He met my clone. Yep, young Jack is having the time of his life at Air Force expenses. He and his 'boyfriend' are really enjoying themselves." Jack sighed. "I don't know what he told Daniel, but something happened."

"Did you talk to him?" she asked gently.

"Of course I did. I asked him what was wrong. He said 'nothing'. I said 'are you sure?' He said 'of course'. What else is there to say?"

Sam laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Jack. That doesn't really count as talking, y'know." She gave him a patient smile. "If you want to find out, you'll have to really talk to him. Daniel can get so quiet lately. He needs someone to talk to."

Jack snorted. "And say what? C'mon, Sam, you know me. Daniel and I don't talk."

"Then, talk to your clone. Find out what happened. If we can solve intergalactic problems, you can find out what happened. Just a trip to Jersey, nothing more."

"I'll think about it, but for now..." Jack got up. "Let's go see that beautiful daughter of yours."

~*~*~*~

New Jersey - May 15, 2010

Jack didn't know what he had expected from this trip, but he certainly didn't expect the young man who opened the door of his clone's apartment. The man was in his early twenties, light brown hair, with blond streaks. The hair was down to his chin, with the bangs falling over his face. He wore glasses, round with a metal frame, and falling down his nose. The man pushed his glasses up, and curled his nose in doing so. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for my...nephew. I thought he lived here," Jack said, cocking his head as he answered.

"General O'Neill? Hi, I'm Brad." He shifted a heavy book to his left hand and shook Jack's hand. "Come in. Jack went to get some beer. We ran out, and he was going through withdrawal at the simple thought."

"Yeah, I know how it feels," Jack replied, barely keeping the smirk at bay, a smirk that wouldn't have made sense to someone who didn't know about Jack's love for beer, and about the cloning. Daniel would have understood. 

Jack followed Brad inside, looking around, studying the living room as they entered. There was a mix of airplanes, baseball paraphernalia, relics, and vases of all shapes and size. Ultra modern and vestiges of the past blended together with ease.

Brad began closing the books that were lying on the armchair, ignoring the ones that covered the couch, the coffee table, and part of the floor. "Sorry, I was trying to do some translations. Some of the symbols we saw in Mexico don't really look like traditional Mayan writing, and I was trying to cross reference them."

"Of course you were." Just like Daniel was doing. In fact, Brad resembled Daniel in so many ways. Jack pulled the legs of his pants up as he sat down. He stayed silent, staring at the younger man. Right in front of him was the reason why Daniel was so upset. Jack didn't need to ask questions anymore. The truth was plain in front of his face. What to do now was a different matter.

"Is there anything wrong?" Brad said, checking his reflection in a mirror. "I don't have ink on my forehead or something like that, do I?"

"No, no ink. You remind me of someone, that's all. He, too, is into symbols and ruins." Jack turned when he heard a noise from the hallway. 

"What are you doing here?" his clone said as he walked into the living room.

"What? No 'hello, uncle Jack', no hug. I'm so hurt," Jack said sarcastically.

His clone rolled his eyes. "Hello, uncle Jack," he repeated in a drawl. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you." Jack grabbed one of the Heineken cases that his clone was carrying. "Why don't we let Brad do whatever he was doing and I help you with this?" 

The question was more than a suggestion, and they all understood that. With a simple nod, the clone led the way to the kitchen. He dumped the case on the table, and then leaned back against it, folding his arms in front of him. "What do you want?"

"What did you tell Daniel?" Jack snapped back.

The clone sighed, and pulled a chair, pointed one to Jack. Jack ignored it, but the younger man sat down anyway. "The truth. A very curtailed truth, Jack, but he's a bright guy. We both know that."

Jack shook his head. "You told him your truth. I'm not gay. I wasn't gay when they…when they cloned you. Thor must have done something wrong, screwed up somehow when he tried to fix you. That's the only explanation."

"Is it?" The clone said, his voice veiled with understanding. "Can you truly tell me that you don't care about Daniel? Not the Air Force, not Sam, but me, a mirror of you. Can you stand there and tell me that he hasn't always been the one you worried about in mission?"

"Of course that's true, but it's because he's got no common sense. Bullets fly everywhere, and he stands up and tries to talk to people. The man has no survival instincts, and that's why I worry," Jack said with emphasis.

"Right, and maybe that was true early on, but we both know that it changed, he changed. Daniel can defend himself, and his naiveté has been replaced by that common sense you were talking about, but your worry for him hasn't change." The young man stood up, and approached Jack. He gripped Jack's arms. "You don't have to tell me, because I know already, but I don't think you understand just what it means, or maybe you're unconsciously pushing it aside because of the military. It took me a while to understand, but I did, and when I saw him in Mexico, I felt something. Don't get me wrong; I love Brad. He is real, he's the one who is here for me, the one I fall asleep with, and the one I wake up with, but a part of me, that part that is you as well, will always feel something for Daniel."

Jack stood, eyes never wavering from his clone. "You're wrong." 

Simple words that left no room to argument, and the younger man didn't try to rebut them. He smiled sadly as he stepped back. "Okay, maybe I am, but do me a favor: think about it." With a smirk, he added. "I know you, and I know you're open to suggestions."

"All right, I will think about it, and reach the conclusion that you're wrong," Jack replied, but the trace of a smile appeared on his face, the tension leaving the frame of his body. "I'll need to speak to Daniel as well. He's freaking out over this."

"I wonder why," the clone replied with an amused smile. "Is it possible that space monkey can see the truth?" He raised his hands, in show of defeat. "Okay, no more about that. So…want to talk about the weather?"

Jack remained silent for a moment, and then, "Air Force treating you all right?"

The clone nodded. "Yes, they are trying to stay on my good side. They keep trying to enlist me. Right now, the offer on the plate is faking ROTC attendance, skip Officer's camp, be a lieutenant, while I get my master, captain when I work for my PhD., and major at completion, with a job at SGC and employment at SGC for Brad as well."

"Sweet!"

"If I could believe them. C'mon, you know that administrations change, generals change. Once I sign up, they own me." The clone shook his head. "Sorry, you might like that, but I've found something better. I will help them, but I will remain a civilian."

"How can you say that? How can you turn your back on SGC? The possibilities…" Jack looked at the sky through the small window over the sink. "I can't imagine."

"Can't you? Maybe you can't, but I've had a taste of freedom and happiness. This isn't like when we…you retired. I'm happy here. I live with a man I love. I can't imagine giving Brad up for anything, even the stars."

"And he'll never know what you're giving up." Jack turned and faced the young man. "He is lucky. You both are if you've found that kind of happiness." 

"I know," the clone answered with a bright smile. "You can find it, too."

"Maybe. That's the word of the day, right?"

The clone chuckled. "Yeah, it seems to be."

"Do you know how strange it is to talk to you? Looking at this kid that looks like I did a lifetime ago…"

"But I'm not a kid. No matter what I look like, your memories, your experiences, and your feelings are here." He pointed to his temple with two fingers. "Think of me like your conscience. I can tell you what you don't wish to say."

"Thanks, but not on this." Jack put his hands in pockets. "I'd better go. You know how it is…"

"Of course. A crisis after another. You can use the backdoor." They both knew that Jack wanted to avoid another encounter with Brad. "I'll tell Brad that you got a call and had to go." 

Jack looked at his clone with a frown.

"Brad is looking forward to spending time with my only relative, after my parents died in a terrible accident." The clone shrugged. "I had to come up with something, and it's not easy when most of my life is classified."

"Yeah, I know how that is. Well, goodbye." Opening the back door, Jack walked around the house. He would leave New Jersey with some answers, but nothing that helped him deal with Daniel.

~*~*~*~

SGC - May 16, 2010  
Early Morning

Jack arrived at the control room, rubbing his face, trying to erase the last vestige of sleep. An airman handed him a cup of coffee, and he took it with a thank you, before turning to Sgt. Davis. "What's the big emergency, Walter?"

"Sir, we got a radio message from SG-6. The weather conditions on the planet have worsened faster than they expected. They fear that the wormhole isn't stable enough for them to return to earth."

"Can't they stay there until the weather gets better?" Jack asked with sarcasm. Inwardly, his mind was racing, trying to remember where SG-6 was, and their mission.

Sgt. Davis kept staring at his screen as if it held some vital information, but in truth, it was easier to deliver the news this way. "Sir, SG-6 is currently on P7M-X39. They expect the entire planet to become inhabitable in the next few hours. Dr. Jackson insisted to go and study some ruins before they got lost."

And then it clicked. P7M-X39 was Daniel's latest project, another planet with traces of ancient writings. He had convinced Jack that it was vital to go there. When Jack told him that SG-1 was busy elsewhere, Daniel had been ready to go with any team available, and now SG-6 was stuck on the damn planet. Jack closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "Can we reach them with a ship?"

"Even using Prometheus, it would take a few days, Sir," the sergeant answered.

Of course they didn't have a few days. Leave it to Daniel to wait until the last possible moment. "Bring P7M-X39 up on the map. Let's see who can help us." Plenty of people owed them for saving their collective asses from the Replicators, and Jack wasn't above calling in favors, not when Daniel's life was in danger.

Jack studied the map for a second. They could try the Tok'ra, but they wouldn't send a ship without long diplomatic discussion. SG-6 would be dead before the Tok'ra decided to intervene. "Call Gen. Carter."

"Yes, Sir." Sgt. Davis engaged the stargate, and then the connection was established. 

Jack took the microphone without worrying about procedure. "Get me Gen. Carter, Sergeant," he ordered into the microphone. He didn't have to wait long before he could see Sam on his screen. "Daniel and SG-6 are stranded on P7M-X39. For some reason, the wormhole isn't stable and they can't use the stargate."

"Yes, we have been monitoring the area, Jack. The electromagnetic interference around the planet caused us some problems as well," she replied briskly.

"Sam, I don't need the scientific mumbo jumbo. I need you to send Ephemetheus. It's the only ship fast enough and close enough."

Sam covered the microphone. "Sergeant, call SG-24. I want them ready to go in ten minutes, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Jack," she said into the microphone, "they will leave in the next few minutes, but…" she took her time, picking the right words. "Even if they get there in time, the planet’s condition might not allow them to land."

There was silence on the line, and then Jack sighed. "I know, Sam. Do your best."

"We will, Sir." 

Sam smiled into the camera, but Jack felt that the smile was more a show for him than any real conviction about the success of the mission. Jack nodded without thinking before retreating to his office.

The clock in the debriefing room moved slowly, the black hands staring back at him with derision as he counted the seconds, which became minutes, and then hours. He tried to do some work, but files were shoved from one part of his desk to another without any thought on their contents, his eyes fixed on the clock.

He should really go home, and get some sleep. After the trip to New Jersey, he had gone directly to the base. He had just decided to take a nap in his on base room - Hammond never had a room, Jack wondered why he wasn't able to get off the base as much as he should have. However, his nap was quickly interrupted when an airman had awoken him to report to the latest emergency. 

Jack knew that it would make more sense to get some rest; it would enable him to think clearly when the time came, except he couldn't seem to move from his chair, staring hypnotically at nothing in particular. He should trust the men and women serving under him to do their jobs and save SG-6. 

He worried about everyone in the team, he told himself. Every man was important to him. What a lie! No, not a lie. It was true that Gen. O'Neill cared for every person under his command, but Jack was worried about Daniel. His clone would say that it was just another sign, but really, it was a sign of friendship. He would be worried about Sam and Teal'c if they were in danger. Except he never felt the urge to smack Sam or Teal'c, and tell them never to go out again, and lock them in a room to keep them safe.

Jack shook his head. He was tired; that was the only explanation for even considering his clone's words. Besides, protecting Daniel was necessary because Daniel never thought of himself. Okay, so that wasn't really true anymore. Daniel was a lot smarter now, street wise, because book wise, he'd always been way smarter than it was good for a person. 

No, Jack certainly didn't feel anything inappropriate for Daniel. He just wanted the younger man safe, and at his side, ready to face the next crisis, the next 'end of the world' scenario. That was it. He needed Daniel alive, because Daniel was vital to National Security.

Jack threw a pencil across his office, hitting the bulletproof glass. Even in his mind, all the rationalization was starting to sound suspicious, but he never had time to think about it, because Sgt. Davis knocked on his door. "Yes?"

The sergeant smiled. "Gamma base contacted us. The rescue was successful. They are all alive…Dr. Jackson is injured, but they don't know the condition yet. Communication with the ship was difficult due to the electromagnetic interference, but they will let us know when Ephemetheus reaches the base."

Jack nodded. "Thank you. Let me know when they contact us again."

Davis turned to leave, but then he hesitated. "Sir…"

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"If you need to rest, I could call you in your room…"

Jack cracked a smile. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, Sir, but you do need to sleep sometimes," Davis replied with his own smile.

"Very well, Sergeant. Call me upstairs." Jack pushed his chair back, and headed upstairs. He would never be able to sleep, not until he would find out Daniel's condition, but there was no point in letting everyone in the base know that. 

When he reached the room, he tried to get some rest, but his mind was moving too quickly, jumping from image to image of past missions, of Daniel hurt, of Daniel lying in the infirmary, close to death, fighting for every second before letting go to something bigger than them. As painful as it had been, Jack had felt the warmth and happiness coming from Daniel right before he ascended. There would be none of that now. If something happened now…

No, he wouldn't think that. Daniel would be all right. Sam would make sure that he had the best possible medical care, and in a few days he would return as good as new.

Jack jumped when he heard the knock on the door, but composed himself before sitting up. "Enter."

Sgt. Davis slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. "Sir, Gen. Carter just contacted us. Dr. Jackson is critical, but the doctor there expects him to make a slow, but full recovery. He was trying to preserve some ruins when he got hit by the equivalent of thunder, or at least the effect were similar. He suffered internal injuries. The General said that she could explain the actual phenomenon and injuries if you were interested." 

Jack rolled his eyes at the mere idea, and Davis barely refrained from chuckling. "Thank you, again, Sergeant, and now I think I'll get some sleep. Let everyone know not to wake me up even in the face of an apocalypse."

Davis grinned this time. "Of course, Sir. Good night."

This time, the calm and silence in the room helped Jack fall asleep within minutes.

~*~*~*~

SGC Base - May 18, 2010

"Sam, what's the matter?" Jack asked through their radio connection.

"It's nothing… well nothing serious." She lowered her voice, as if this would stop everyone in the control room to hear her. "I think Dr. Carmichael is ready to kill Daniel. He's been impossible, Jack. He will not listen to anyone. Dr. Carmichael has threatened to strap him to the bed."

"And I ask you again. What's the matter?" Jack asked in the best sarcastic tone.

"He wants to come home, Jack. He keeps saying that he needs to work, and he needs to be there to do it." Sam straightened out. "Jack, he's still weak. He shouldn't be moving, but I can't force him…"

Jack sighed. Stubborn man really needed to be smacked in the head. "Can he be moved?" Sam nodded. "Fine, I'll have a medical team come over, and they can use a stretcher to take him home."

"Thank you, Sir." Each word was stressed, and the relief was clear in Sam's voice. "I'll make sure he's ready to be transferred." It was obvious that she was ready to bring Daniel herself. Jack frowned; that could not be a good sign.

~*~*~*~

SGC - May 19, 2010

Not a good sign was the understatement of the millennium. Jack was convinced that the only reason Daniel was still alive was the Hippocratic oath, because there was no other explanation why the medical staff hadn't killed him yet.

In less than 24 hours, he had manage to antagonize everyone, which was surprising considering how weak he was, but then again, doctors and nurses didn't enjoy watching patients trying to kill themselves by disobeying orders.

When the call from the infirmary arrived, Jack prepared himself for the umpteenth discussion with Daniel. However, he was not prepared to see Daniel trying to get off the bed, when the medical personal stood around, watching dispassionately.

"We tried, Sir," was the only explanation from Dr. O'Connor.

Jack acknowledged him with a nod. "What the hell are you doing?" he said as he walked toward the bed. No sooner had he asked the question that Daniel began to lose his footing, and he fell in Jack's arms, sagging against Jack's solid frame. 

After a moment, Daniel put a hand on the bed, and tried to steady himself. "I need to go home, Jack," he said stubbornly.

"You can't even stand up."

Daniel tried to straighten himself, clutching the sheets of the bed. "Jack, please…let me go home. I'll stay in bed, rest, whatever…just let me go."

Simple words that held so many possible interpretations. Jack, however, kept his arms around Daniel, helping him stay upright. "Doctor?"

"No, Sir," O'Connor said immediately, without waiting for the rest of the question. "He can barely stand up. He could get up to use the restroom, but then he should be in bed. I can't release him under the circumstances."

"All right, what if he stays on the base? We can have food brought to his room?" Jack tried.

"There is no guarantee that he would stay in bed," O'Connor said at the same time that Daniel raised his own protest.

Jack glared at Daniel, his expression enough to cut short any further complains, but Jack didn't limit himself. "Shut up, Daniel. This is the best you get. You can have your privacy, your laptop, and I'll have your books brought to your room." Then, he turned to the doctor. "Dr. O'Connor, you can bring up whatever equipment you need to monitor his condition, and I will make sure he follows orders and stays in bed. There also will be orders that Dr. Jackson not be allowed to leave the base."

Dr. O'Connor nodded, clearly not happy with letting his patient go. The rest of the medical staff didn't seem to agree with him.

"Now that this is solved, get your ass in bed until we can find a wheelchair to bring you upstairs." He raised a finger, stopping whatever Daniel was going to say. "You so much complain about the wheelchair, I will carry you upstairs myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Jack." Daniel gave him a sweet smile that meant to tell Jack off, but he let Jack ease him back into bed. He lay back, and closed his eyes, ignoring the people around him.

Jack moved closer, his hand hovering for a moment over Daniel's forehead, but then he rested it on the mattress. Within moments, a nurse arrived with a wheelchair. Jack thanked him, before turning to Daniel. He wondered what the people thought of them, of the first SG-1 and their strange relationship, of how rank, gender and even species didn't matter. They were always there for each other no matter what. "Daniel, ready?"

Daniel opened his eyes, and stared at Jack before nodding. He didn't complain as Jack helped him onto the chair, but once more he ignored everyone else.

"Come on, let's get you to a room." Jack pushed the wheelchair to the elevator and to one of the rooms available. It was only by coincidence that he went to the one next to his room, he told himself. Besides, he needed to keep an eye on Daniel. 

Jack closed the door behind them, and then brought the wheelchair close to the bed. Without a word from either man, Jack helped Daniel get into bed. Jack pushed the wheelchair toward the wall, within Daniel's reach, but out of the way at the same time. He lingered to the side of the bed. He debated what to do, and finally he sat on the bed. "What's going on, Daniel?" 

"Nothing," Daniel answered, staring at the ceiling.

"You've been thrown out of two infirmaries in two days. That's not 'nothing'. If it were me, then it would be nothing, but you… they love you. C'mon, Daniel, why was it so important to get your own room?"

Daniel's head rolled slowly, until they were looking at each other. "I don't need a room, Jack. I need my computer, and my books, and I need to focus on something."

"Why?"

"Because." Daniel closed his eyes again.

Jack waited for a while, hoping for something more, but when it never came, he spoke again. "I went to see Jack…my clone."

Daniel's eyes snapped open. "Then you know."

"What, Daniel? That he and Brad are living together? That I know. Why you've acting like you've gone insane? That I don't know."

Daniel chuckled. "God, leave it to you to avoid the obvious." He sat up, wincing in the process. "Tell me that you haven't wondered, not even for a moment. Tell me how it's possible that a person that is practically you has made such completely different choices." Daniel shook his head. "You can pretend, but I can't."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What difference does it make, Daniel? No matter what my clone feels for you, I'm not about to jump you. I'm not going to make some…ridiculous advance."

"Is that what you think that's bothering me?" Daniel frowned as he looked at Jack. "I know that, Jack."

"Then, what is it?"

"I wonder…"

"Oh no." Jack stood up. "That's when you get us in trouble, that thinking of yours. Things are fine, just fine. No need to wonder."

"Jack, stop that! The dumb act might work on other people, but it doesn't work on me." Daniel reached for Jack, but his hand fell before making contact. He gave a half smile. "Do you want to know what's funny? I knew this would be your reaction, so I tried to find a way to stop wondering, and I started working on something else."

"Daniel…"

"I know, Jack. I know all the reasons why this is stupid, why I should be focusing on defeating the Wraith." Daniel gave Jack a half-hearted shrug. "Still, I wonder."

"This isn't some ancient thing to be studied. Besides, we're straight, remember? We've both been married." Jack sat down again. "There is no point in driving yourself insane over this."

"God, Jack, don't you think I know? I've known from the moment Jack told me about him and Brad, but…You know I called Hammond. Of course, the Air Force has them under surveillance, and they are happy, no cheating, no major fight. They are happy, Jack." Daniel bit his bottom lip as he sighed. "It made me curious. Could we be happy?" He raised a hand and let it fall in frustration. "I'm making no sense."

Jack covered Daniel's hand with his. It was stupid, he told himself, but it wasn't enough to make him move away. "He did remind me of you, of how you used to be. Brad, I mean."

"I noticed… and Jack is… Jack is you, how could I not wonder?"

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured.

"Not your fault. I shouldn't be thinking so much." Daniel smiled, before turning his head to the other side, staring at the wall. "You don't have to stay, Jack. I won't do anything stupid. I'll stay in bed, and rest. If you could have my laptop brought here…"

With a hand on Daniel's cheek, Jack gently turned Daniel's head. "It couldn't go anywhere."

"I know that too, Jack, but I can't stop wondering…wait, let me finish. I don't even know if it's me discovering feelings I had, or imagining them as a reaction of what I saw, hoping that they would give me happiness."

Jack closed his eyes. Hadn't he done his own second-guessing? Hell, he'd come up with so many justifications for his feelings for Daniel that he was starting to question what was real and what was due to his clone's words. He opened his eyes again. "What would make you stop wondering?"

The intensity of those blue eyes drilled through Jack, and for a moment, the older man was afraid of what Daniel might say, because he doubted that at the moment he could have refused Daniel anything. However, Daniel didn't say anything. Instead he moved closer, his eyes on Jack, never wavering until their lips were almost touching. 

Jack kept his eyes open as well. He knew where this was going. He should have stopped it before it was too late, but instead his hand cupped the back of Daniel's head for support, helping Daniel sit up. Their mouths moved closer, and Daniel finally closed his eyes. Only then, Jack allowed himself to do the same, and his world went black a moment before he felt Daniel's lips on his. 

The kiss lasted but a mere second. It was brief, tentative, filled with an innocence that Jack hadn't experienced in years. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out, Daniel's lips sealed on his again.

This was nothing like the first kiss. It was a slow discovery as Daniel's tongue delved inside Jack's mouth, sliding against sharp teeth, gliding against Jack's tongue, exploring the forbidden without any shame or doubt, moving as if it were entitled to such privilege, as if Daniel were entitled to be with Jack.

Jack framed Daniel's face, before pulling away, his forehead pressed against Daniel's. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of what he would be missing. Suffering was certainly not better than not having known, but they didn't have a choice anymore. "This can't happen, again." 

"I know." Daniel's voice was thick with emotions, but his inner strength won over the rest. "I won't bother you anymore."

Jack chuckled. "You've been a pain in the ass since I've met you; you don't have to change now." Pulling back, Jack squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "Get some rest, and I'll have your stuff brought from your office."

"Thank you." Daniel leaned back against the pillow. There was nothing more to say, but concentrate on the future, a future that could not include anything personal between them.

~*~*~*~

Daniel's Apartment - May 30, 2010

Daniel sat on the couch of his apartment. He wore a simple pair of jeans, and a simple black T-shirt. His laptop sat open on the coffee table, while a notebook sat open at his side. He was chewing the end of a pencil, studying the symbols on his screen when he heard the knock. Still munching over the new mystery, Daniel walked barefoot to the front door. "Jack," he exclaimed, surprised.

"Daniel," Jack answered crisply. "Can I come in?" he added after a moment.

"Yeah… of course, come on in," he said, stepping aside and letting Jack in. Daniel closed the door, and trailed after Jack. He stood there, his frown becoming more pronounced as he watched Jack go to the windows and methodically close every blind in the room. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, before I go home for the night." Jack turned the light on while going into the kitchen and closing the blind there as well. He stepped back into the living room, arms crossed in front of him. "I heard that O'Connor put you back on active duty."

Daniel nodded. "I'm scheduled to go with SG-1 on P9E-3J0 in two days…but you know that, Jack. What's this really about?"

"I've done my own wondering."

Daniel narrowed the gap between them. "I thought we wouldn't talk about this anymore. In fact, I thought you wouldn't talk to me, at all. I haven't seen you since…"

"Since we kissed?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I know, but this time I needed to think. I mean this is so totally absurd. Even without the added complication of the Air Force, we're straight."

"You've said that. Right before we kissed, in case you'd forgotten." Daniel sat on the armrest of the couch, one foot resting on the floor. "You didn't need to come here. I won't say anything when I come back to the base."

"I know that, Daniel, but…What I was trying to say is that I'm not attracted to other guys, I don't check them out. I like women. I like their legs and their boobs, I like the way they walk, the way they feel."

Daniel interrupted him abruptly, his voice cold. "Hey, I get it. I've been married, I know what you mean."

"You don't." Jack moved closer until he was standing right in front of Daniel. "What I'm trying to say is that even though I like women, sometime during the past fifteen years, I've developed… I mean what I feel for you is…"

"Respect," Daniel offered.

"I've respected you for a long time, but this is much more, Daniel. It's not easy for me to say this, and I don't think I'd ever admit it to myself if Jack - my clone hadn't forced the issue, and then-" He laid his hands on Daniel's shoulders, thumbs moving over the sensitive skin of Daniel's neck, and Jack leaned forward until their forehead were touching. "The thought of losing you again, knowing that you could die out there, alone…"

"Jack, please… I can't listen to this." Daniel flinched before moving away. He paced in front of the coffee table, rubbing his shoulders where Jack's hands had been as if the touch had burnt him. "I understand what you're saying, Jack. I've that kiss on my mind constantly. I wanted it to never end, to see where it could go, to…" He sighed. "It doesn't matter. I have no interest in going out and looking for a guy either, but I won't listen to this, not when there is no way to go. I know you never got involved with Sam because of that uniform you wear."

"What can I say? Things change, people change…I changed." Jack sat down on the couch, his eyes always on Daniel. "I thought about ignoring all of this. It's the smart thing, but then for the first time since Charlie…for the first time, I think I have the chance to be happy, that I deserve to be happy, and I know that if we do this, I will go crazy every time you step through that gate, but truthfully, I go crazy anyway. However, none of this means anything unless you feel more than curiosity. I won't risk my career and our friendship because of some intellectual need you have to explore this."

"So you want to explore this…And it's that why…" He waived his hand around, pointing at the blinds.

"You never know when the N.I.D. is watching," Jack answered.

"So, you were hoping that there would be something to watch…." Daniel trailed off, still looking at Jack.

"You know for a smart man, you can be really dumb."

Daniel laughed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Jack looked down at his shiny shoes before looking up again. "You still haven't said what you think, what you feel, and considering that usually you don't shut up, I'm not sure if I should take it as a bad sign."

"I…no, not a bad sign." Daniel frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "I didn't even think about, you know, about us, and then I was, constantly, and then I finally put it out of my mind." He bit the inside of his lip, and took a deep breath. "I didn't expect this." He walked to the couch and sat next to Jack. "I know the risk you're taking, and I wouldn't ask if…there is something, but I don't know-"

Before Daniel could explain what he was feeling, Jack was on him, kissing him with a passion that Daniel had never experienced. The kiss was like everything else Jack did: forceful, commanding, demanding, and Daniel surrendered until his lungs screamed for air. 

Daniel pulled away, but Jack didn't concede defeat. Instead, his lips fastened at the base of Daniel's neck, sucking so hard that Daniel knew that there would be no t-shirt for him tomorrow, and as the sucking continued his body began to respond, his cock fighting the tight confines of his jeans. Then, Jack's hand slid over his thigh, resting on his crotch, and Daniel jumped.

All movement stopped. Jack raised his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…no…I mean, what are we doing?" he asked with a frown.

"Daniel, it's been so long for me that I might not remember the details, but I'm pretty sure I have the basics down." Jack brushed his lips against Daniel's. "I'm sorry, I've thought about this for a while, and I haven't given you the chance to do the same. I'll just go, now, and you can tell me when you do know."

"I…I'll walk you out." Daniel got up, ignoring the protests coming from his cock. No, Jack was right. He needed to be sure, he couldn't ask this of Jack if he weren't serious. Mechanically, he walked to the door, holding it open for Jack. They brushed against each other as Jack exited, and Daniel's eyes met Jack's. "Thank you."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack hesitated on the threshold, and finally he turned around, and walked toward his car.

Daniel closed the door, and leaned against it. He needed to think, he needed to figure out what he wanted to do. He needed time, Jack had said, except he'd been thinking about this since seeing Jack's clone and Brad in Mexico. He'd unconsciously known that he wanted this, wanted Jack. Without thinking he opened the door, and ran across the street, banging on the window of Jack's car. "You should start the car if you want to leave," he said with a grin, when Jack lowered the window.

"And you shouldn't be running barefoot in the street," Jack snapped back. "What is it, Daniel?"

"Come back inside, Jack. I don't need time. I don't need to think." When they looked at each other, what was left unspoken was clear. *Are you sure?*, and *I need you, I want you*, things that they weren't ready to say, things that they both knew to be true nonetheless.

Jack raised his window before stepping out of the car. Without a word, he followed Daniel inside, his eyes moving around, checking out the area out of habit and paranoia. When he closed the door, he found Daniel mere inches away from him.

"I know what I want, Jack. I might not know how to go about …"

Jack leered, his eyes traveling up and down Daniel's body. "Oh, I’m sure we'll figure it out."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Be serious for once. I meant the relationship, not the sex."

"I know, Daniel, but you can't plan this, you can't study it, you can't prepare for it. We know each other better than any two people ever could. We just have to keep it away from SGC, and then it's just like any other relationship."

"And since we have such a great track record with relationships…" Daniel remarked with a small smile.

"Then, we can't screw up any worse than we already have." Jack hooked his fingers on the belt hoops of Daniel's jeans, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching. He dipped his head, and he kissed his way to Daniel's ear, tugging the earlobe with his teeth.

"God, Jack…" Daniel tilted his head, giving Jack more room. "We need…"

"Got everything we need in my pocket," Jack whispered, his breath hitting the wet skin, and Jack smiled when he saw the goose bumps form.

Daniel looked confused, trying to understand what Jack was saying, and then he chuckled. "You really expected to give the N.I.D. a show." He stepped back, but he reached for Jack's sleeves, pulling Jack along as he walked to his bedroom. "We need to get comfortable, and we need to find a bed."

In deference to Jack, he closed the blinds that stayed eternally open in his bedroom. Daniel didn't really think that they had anything to worry from the N.I.D., but better safe than sorry, especially when there was Jack's career at stake.

Jack stood on the threshold, leaning against the doorframe and staring at the bed. "Full size? What are you? Twelve?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, but the tension decreased a little bit more. This was Jack, with all his quirks and lack of tact. Things wouldn't change, and if they did, they could only get better. "It's not like I have many overnight guests or like I want them - the last one wanted to rape hidden memories to conquer the galaxy, - tends to make me wary, if you know what I mean."

Jack stayed still, hands crossed in front his chest. "You don't have to be wary with me."

"I know…Are you at least taking your jacket off?" Daniel suggested.

"That's the smartest thing you've said in weeks." Jack let the jacket fall over his shoulders, and laid it on the green stool. For a moment, the image of Osiris sitting there, stealing Daniel's memories popped into his mind. He walked to Daniel without thinking, and pulled him closer. 

Daniel hugged him back. It didn't even feel strange, not when they had welcomed each other so many times after near death missions, but he could feel that there was something different. He looked up to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, his hands moved down the crisp shirt, tugging it until Daniel could touch Jack's back, gliding over hard muscles, feeling the warmth coming from Jack's body. 

He didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like this forever, slowly exploring Jack's body, but Jack was pulling on his T-shirt, and he had no choice. He raised his arms, and shirt covered his eyes for a moment, long enough for Jack's mouth to press against his chest, and when had his nipples formed a direct link to his cock? "God, do that again."

Jack looked up, and smirked. "What? This?" He took the nub between his teeth, while his tongue flickered over it again and again, until Daniel thought that he would go insane. However, a small part of his brain was still thinking, still wondering. There was something wrong with things, and he couldn't place his finger on it, not with Jack doing his best to drive him insane. That's when it hit him. "You're too comfortable with this."

"You won't stop talking, will ya?" Jack straightened up with a sigh, but he kept his arms around Daniel, stopping the younger man from moving away, not that he showed any intention of moving. "You remember Frank Cromwell, right? Our missions were long, and secret. Days were filled with danger, nights were lonely, and eventually one thing led to another…"

"So all this bullshit about you being straight, what was that?" Daniel asked, annoyed at the lying, at the lack of trust that Jack had shown. 

"It's not bullshit, Daniel. I've always considered myself straight. With Frank, it wasn't a relationship. We were friends, he was my C.O., and it wasn't about sex or a relationship. It was stress release for us. You…" His hand rested on Daniel's cheek, and his thumb brushed Daniel's lips. Jack smiled when Daniel kissed it, before sucking on it. "This is different; you're different."

Jack pulled his finger free, and captured Daniel's lips, his hands resting on Daniel's lower back, with a gentle, yet possessive touch. Daniel felt his skin tingle under the strength of Jack's fingers. Butterflies formed in his stomach as he unbuttoned Jack's shirt, feeling the solidity of Jack's muscles under his own hand. He felt like a teenager at his first experience, and he knew it was ridiculous, but it was Jack, and Jack was still kissing and touching him with an intensity that made Daniel want to run while never move from there.

"Jack…" Words failed him when Jack unzipped his jeans, and pushed them and his boxers down. Strong fingers kneaded his ass cheeks, teasing as they dipped gently into the crack. Daniel moved to escape the touch, only to find his hardening cock pressed against Jack's pants. The rough cotton was almost painful, and Daniel found himself moving against those fingers that were probing with knowing calm. "Oh god, Jack…"

He felt more than heard the chuckle, the warm breath hitting his wet skin, sending shivers down his spine. And why was Jack so calm, still with his pants and open shirt on? "Get naked." Daniel was proud to hear some lingering trace of command in his voice, even if buried under heavy desire.

"Yes, Sir." Jack sounded way too smooth to Daniel. His hand went to his pocket, and Jack tossed a condom and lube on the bed. The moan stuck at the back of Daniel's throat. Jack had really thought of everything, and flashes of doubt began to assault him. They had to be visible or Jack's ability to discern any situation was even more impressive than Daniel had previously thought.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, his hand resting under Daniel's chin. Gone was smooth talking Jack, and in its place, there was only Jack, the one who cared without ever being too sweet, the one who could look you into your eyes, and know exactly what you needed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Of course, that wouldn't convince Jack. Hell, he couldn't convince himself, not when his voice cracked just slightly and his eyes kept going to the lube.

"This isn't a race, Daniel. We can go as slow as we want," he said as he took his shirt off.

"Just to be clear…" He was frowning again; he could see it in the mirror. Maybe Jack's clone was right, and he worried too much, but he couldn't stop himself. "You were… you did…."

"Are you sure you're a linguist?" Jack teased, but then he took Daniel's hands in his. "I topped mostly, not exclusively, but it was a lifetime ago, Daniel. We go slow, try things, and see what works for us, okay?"

Daniel nodded, before his hands went to Jack's pants. He opened them slowly, his eyes on Jack, but he couldn't read Jack's expression. The pants fell on the floor, pooling at Jack's ankles. Daniel reached for the elastic band of Jack's boxers. He hesitated for a moment, but again Jack said nothing. He slid the boxers down to Jack's thighs, letting gravity do the rest.

Indecision and curiosity battled inside him. This wasn't like meeting in the locker room, where eyes were diverted trying to respect privacy. No, Daniel was standing there, blatantly staring, taking in every detail of Jack's body, looking at the scar on Jack's inner thigh just close to his…He blushed when the thought that Jack was watching him just as closely, and that feeling of the young boy with no experience returned full force.

"C'mon." Jack extended a hand. "Let's get in bed. We'll be more comfortable, even if it is a damn small bed."

Daniel cracked a smile. "It's not small. It's…intimate." 

"Well… in that case, it sounds like bullshit to cover the fact that it's small." 

Daniel took Jack's hand, and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're supposed to wait until later," Jack answered as he got into bed, pulling Daniel with him.

There was no point in explaining. They both knew Daniel was talking about making him feel comfortable. Instead, Daniel lay on his side, his body pressed against Jack who was lying on his back, his head tilted so that he could look at Daniel.

Daniel moved his hand down Jack's chest, and further down where washboard abs were the proof of hard work. He watched as Jack reacted to his touch: the tensing of muscles, the shifting under his fingers, and the twitching of Jack's cock. For a moment, he felt the insane need to ask for permission, but then his fingers brushed over the underside of Jack's cock, and he heard the gasp from Jack. He raised his head to look at his lover. "Jack?"

"Stop worrying, and stop thinking," he answered, smoothing the frown on Daniel's forehead with his fingers. "Do what feels right, Daniel."

And Daniel did. He stretched until he could press his lips against Jack's, kissing him while his hand moved over Jack's thigh, tracing that scar that had so entranced him before, feeling the soft skin that covered Jack's balls, curling around Jack's erection, sliding up and down, hoping that Jack would like what he did. He probably did if the noises he was making were any indication. Daniel grew bolder with each new sound, as he kissed his way down Jack's neck, sucking right at the base, before resuming his journey down Jack's body.

Daniel could feel the weight of Jack's hand at the back of his head, but Jack didn't push or try to lead. Instead he lay, content to let Daniel explore. 

Kisses became nips and bites and licking. Daniel watched Jack's reaction, and he soon learned the spots that made Jack moan. He smiled as Jack tried not to laugh as he reached ticklish spots. He felt Jack's erection throb in his hand as he began to tongue fuck Jack's navel, but when he stopped Jack didn't say anything. However Daniel could feel those brown eyes watch as he lay between Jack's spread legs. He was still fisting his lover, while he traced the scar with his left hand, before covering the mark with his tongue. 

Daniel turned his head. His nose was practically pressed against Jack's crotch, the musky and unfamiliar odor teasing him. His tongue snaked out, and it tentatively brushed against the sac. Jack jolted, driving his cock up Daniel's fist, and it spurred Daniel to repeat the action before sucking on a ball, closing his eyes, finally able to stop overanalyzing everything. A gentle touch made him open them again.

"You don't need these." Jack took off his glasses, and Daniel didn't bother pointing out that he was so used to them that hadn't even known he still wore them. He didn't bother speaking because he was to busy exploring, licking and kissing, until his lips closed around the head of Jack's cock.

Salty, foreign, the taste of precome assaulted his tongue a brief moment before the gasp reached his ears. He looked at Jack from under his eyelashes as wet lips glided down Jack's erections, and he finally understood why women enjoyed it so much. The sense of power, of control was amazing. He could make Jack look so unguarded, so open to scrutiny.

"Daniel…oh god…" Jack's hand rested on Daniel's cheek.

The tenderness surprised him, even if it shouldn't have. By now, he had expected Jack to act, to move, after all Jack was a man of action. Daniel answered Jack's patience by sucking harder, taking in as much as he could before his gag reflexes kicked in. His fingers still wrapped around the base, moving in time with his lips. His increased rhythm earned him more of those deep moans that went from Jack's chest to his cock. Jack's hips rocked without conscious thought, forcing him to pull back, and he knew Jack was close, he could feel the vein throbbing against his tongue, and he sucked hard, until the first spurt of come hit his tongue. Instinctively, he drew back, - *and how the hell did people swallow that?* - but Jack didn't seem to notice or care, as warm come covered Daniel's hand.

Daniel sat in silence, his hand resting on Jack's thigh, staring at his lover, - and didn't that sound strange when describing Jack? - watching as Jack's chest fell and rose until his breathing eased. 

Jack cracked an eye open, then the other. "What are you doing so far away?" He grabbed Daniel's wrist and pulled Daniel on top of him.

"I don't know… I was waiting to see if you'd pass out on me," Daniel answered, before nipping on Jack's lips until they were red and swollen. Daniel licked them better, his tongue soothing them with gentle strokes, until Jack captured his tongue and sucked on it.

"You taste good like this," Jack whispered, "but not good enough."

Before he knew what was happening, Daniel found himself on his back, and Jack was on all four, hovering over him. He doubted that the Air Force taught defense techniques for quite this reason.

When Jack moved again, it was so completely different than his own curious exploration. This was about needs and wants; it left no room for doubts or uncertainty. He could feel Jack's fingers and mouth mark his body with an invisible power. Every inch of skin was covered with gentle touches and hard bites, soft nips and sharp pinches, every inch but his leaking cock. He wriggled against the sheets, trying to push Jack toward his crotch, but all his attempted were thwarted by Jack's single-mindedness. "Christ, Jack, do something."

Jack stopped long enough to raise his eyes. "I thought you wanted to go slow."

Daniel wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, but the connection between his brain and his hand short-circuited when Jack began to suck on his hipbone. He could feel Jack's cheek brushing against his cock, or maybe he was imagining it. "Jack…please…" Had he even ever used that word in bed? He doubted, but he couldn't stop, not after being hard for so long, not after weeks of wondering. "Please," he repeated, while he nudged Jack with a hand. 

Daniel held his breath as Jack finally moved, and…What the hell was Jack doing? Daniel would have flown off the bed if not for Jack's hands on his ass, keeping his cheeks open. "Oh god….Jack…" His brain shut down completely as Jack teased his hole with his tongue. That was wrong, that was sinful, that was sinfully good, and when he thought it couldn't get better, strong fingers closed around his cock, sliding up and down with a solid grip, spreading the precome over the head on the upstroke. 

Jack was way too good at this, and Daniel felt a pang of jealousy cut through him, but he pushed it aside, letting himself feel, enjoying every sensation. Jack's tongue breached him in a way that no one had done, igniting him like never before. He rocked his hips, not knowing what felt better, but Jack never made him choose, continuing the double assault, driving Daniel to the point of no return.

Daniel tried to stall his orgasm, trying to stay in control, if only to prolong his pleasure, but he couldn't stop the inevitable. His body was like a wiry spring waiting to uncoil, his toes were curled against the mattress, his muscles were clenched with effort, and when Jack squeezed a little harder than before, his battle was lost and he surrendered to his orgasm.

Jack was going to kill him. That was his first thought when he could think again. Jack was going to kill him with sex. 

"You taste better now," Jack breathed against his wet skin, before licking him clean. Daniel looked at his lover. He still couldn't believe people enjoyed that. Hell, he couldn't believe anything that happened tonight, so maybe he should stop thinking.

"Your worry lines are back. What do I have to do to make you stop thinking so much?" Jack asked as he lazily crawled up, until he was lying next to Daniel.

"You did a pretty good job." His voice sounded so different, sated, relaxed, almost an about face from how he had felt for the past few weeks.

"So you're saying that I have to keep you naked and hard. Tsk, tsk, that might be difficult, with work and all." Jack kissed his shoulder.

Daniel brushed Jack's cheek. "Are you staying tonight?"

"We don't even fit in this thing," Jack mumbled, but then he nodded. "I'm staying if you want me to. I told you, whatever makes you comfortable."

In answer, Daniel reached for the covers, and wrapped them around their bodies. They moved with surprising ease around each other, and soon Jack was spooned against his back. "Jack…"

"Mmm." Jack let out between kisses.

"It wasn't only stress relief, was it? I mean with Cromwell," he asked softly. It would explain Jack's ease with the entire night, but also some of the tension when Jack had met his former lover again.

"We were in the same unit for a long time. I guess…with time…" Jack shrugged. "When I escaped, I didn't let myself think, and I never looked back, Daniel."

Daniel nodded, and the room went silent.

"Jack…"

"Are you ever going to shut up?" Jack replied, but his voice held no bite.

"I'll buy a bigger bed," he finally said.

Jack chuckled. "What a smart boy!"

~*~*~*~

Epilogue  
Pentagon, October 16 2014

One year before, the Wraith had finally been defeated. SGC had been a vital element in discovering a way to destroy this dangerous enemy and in delivering the fatal blow that had finally rid the universe of such an evil race.

The President wanted to celebrate the occasion, but since the details were still classified, the celebration was held at the pentagon, instead of the more public White House. 

Jack looked around the room. It was filled with politicians and the highest ranking officers of all four corps, in their finest Class A uniforms. Daniel had joked that there were more stars in this room than in the galaxy. Jack had tuned off Sam's rebuttal about the unscientific and erroneous statement. That had started a discussion between Daniel and Sam about the cosmos, with Teal'c nodding and commenting with his usual parsimony for words. From the look of it, Pete had spaced out as well. 

Jack almost sighed in relief when he saw Hammond walk toward them. His hope for normal conversation was crushed when he saw Senator Burr walk with Hammond. If Jack had hated Kinsey, he despised Burr. The man was a rude, arrogant, lying bigot who viewed the Constitution like toilet paper if it interfered with his financial interests.

"General O'Neill, General Carter, it's so good to see you," Burr said, ignoring Daniel and Pete, and glaring at Teal'c.

"Senator," Jack answered curtly. "George, nice to see you."

"Always great to see you, Jack, and everyone else." General Hammond smiled at the group.

"Good afternoon, Sir, Senator. It's good to see you as well," Sam answered more diplomatically. "You know my husband, Pete Shanahan, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

The senator nodded. "Gentlemen." He ignored the greeting directed at him and General Hammond. Instead, he focused on Jack. "This country -what am I saying - this planet is lucky to have you and your men to defend us all. It's unfortunate that President Obama decided to smear this momentous day with such offensive law. Gays in the military, shameful, don't you agree?"

Jack nodded. "Shameful, indeed." He turned to Daniel who was standing at his side. "Don't you think so, Daniel?"

Daniel stared at Jack, frowning. "I can't say I agree, Jack. Stargate is a program of inclusion, accepting of other races and other cultures. How can we talk about equality when we condone discrimination within the very organization that is responsible for the stargate program? In fact, I think that it's long overdue. Statistically speaking, we know that there are men and women who have risked their lives to protect-"

His speech was cut off when Jack grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him closer for a kiss. Jack didn't let go, either. Instead, he took his time as their lips met again and again, teasing and playing, until Jack pulled away. "I think you've made your point."

Daniel smiled. "I think you made it for me."

Jack turned around, looking at the surprised faces staring at them. "Who knew that I could be smarter than him! If you'll excuse us, we're now leaving. Sam, gentlemen, have a good day." He put a hand on Daniel's back, and after Daniel's quick goodbye, Jack led his lover outside.

"You enjoyed that," Daniel said with a grin.

"Hell yes. I was hoping that Burr would die of a heart attack; too bad he's still live. We'll just have to do better next time we see him." Jack put his hat on, and looked straight in front of him, before turning to Daniel. "I think we'll be all right."

"Of course, we will...at least until the next end of the world treat," Daniel joked. 

Somewhere in space, another species was setting its sight on Earth.


End file.
